crystalsagafandomcom-20200223-history
Knights Tanks and DPS Style Guide
DPS ( Damage Per Second ) Advantages: - Easy to play - Spam skills - Damage grows fast - Level up Faster - Verry Strong - Many crystal to my alt David odz (talk) 00:58, August 5, 2013 (UTC)david_odzDavid odz (talk) 00:58, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Disvantages: - Potion Spaming - Skills that use too much of your MP - Not as good as Tanker in Dugeon, and still not as good as Rogue DPS in dugeon - Take Bad damage To make a Dps Knight you may wanna play the styles by level stats 2 strength / 1 Endurance or 3 strength / 0 Endurance The skills you should put On the Retribution Skill Tree -Remembering Iron blood skill - Gives you nice Physical Attack from the start Then you come to the Damage skills. ' ' Fierce attack - '''level 1' Valiant Slash - 'Lvl 1 or Lvl 5 / Goes by your wish' Slayer's wipe - 'Lvl 1 / I know it will be harder to level...' Saber Slash - 'Lvl 1 or Lvl 5 / By your wish' Improved Fierce atack -'' Level 5 / There you go the useless skill become usefull' Improved Slayer's wipe -''' Level 5 / that one too if you may wait from lvl 20 to 50...this is top damage skill''' ' In the future you may considere getting the Improved Iron blood too Some people likes to Use the Protection Skill tree to have to +75% HP +9999 HP Skill named Battle Hymn Its goes by your wish... I cannot guide you more than this because that is all I know about this... 'Tanker Knight' 'Intro: #Defense #Dodge #Threat #Health #Damage #Penitration Resistance These statistics are put in order of importance for a tank. it is important to have a good balance of Defenses and Dodge and of course the more HP the Better but dont sacrifice your Defenses and Dodge for it. Threat is used for keeping Aggro or the monster attacking you. Has no affect on players. Damage is meh.. PenResist is only for PvP and then u want it in place of Threat. *Defense reduces the damage delt to you by spells, abilites, melee, and ranged attacks. MDef affects magical damage attacks and magic damage ablities while PDef affects physical damage attacks and physical damage ablities. there are Flat+ and Percentile% bonuses for MDef and PDef. Both Defenses can be reduced by Armor Penitration. *Dodge decrease the chance to be hit by spells, melee, or ranged attacks. The opposite stat is Hit. *Threat is produced by dealing damage to monsters and ablities that produce additional threat. The player with the highest threat on any paticular monster will be attacked by that monster. since Tanks do not output as much damage as most other classes can, he needs to use threat to close the gap and maintain the monsters attention on him. Threat does not affect other Players. Replace with PenResist when in PvP fight. *Health, or HP for health points or hit points, is affected differently depending on if it is a percentile% attack or heal or if its a Flat+ attack or heal. a Flat dmg or heal skill will not differ if the target has 2k or 200k HPwhile the %will increase the higher the HP is. *Damage increase threat on monsters tho it is not a stat you need or even want on gear for pure tanks. Threat is far more vital as most of the tanking ablities have a low percentile% damage ratio. *Penitration Resistance reduces the amount of Defense lost to Armor Penitration. This is mainly a PvP stat as most monsters do not have Armor Pen stacked. If your tanking in PvE fight, ignore this stat. If in a PvP fight, this becomes a very important stat. Replace Threat with penresist when in PVP. The ability Wave is the most important tanking ability - Increase your defense increases your threat and damage. With the ideology of the Wave ability, you will increase your ability to not die and keep your aggro which is the two most important factors within tanking. '''Advantages : *Take really small damage *Most usefull in dugeons at all *High HP * Don't need many * Don't need the best Equipment to have a high defense * David odz (talk) 01:02, August 5, 2013 (UTC)david_odz 'Disvantages:' * Deals small damage *Don't use Damage Skills *Not a PVP monster >< *Can't take down another Tanker To make a Tanker Knight you may considere playing... by level stats 1 Strength / 2 Endurance - That is what i'm doing, it's very nice or 0 Strength / 3 Endurance - That may be insane, and Hard as HELL to level 'Protection Skills' You choose to be a tanker so here we go to... The PROTECTION Skill Tree First from the start you should conside the skill Earth's Blessing - Lvl 5 +163 Defense + 10% Damage Reduction (Don't need a shield, and It's a Passive Skill) ~ Battle Hynm - Needed by Tankers, On level 5 it gives you +25% HP + 500 HP ~ Taunt - Lvl 1 or Lvl 5 '''(Goes by your wish / In lvl 30 you have another Threat skill that does damage too) ~ '''Wave (lvl 30) - Lvl 5 - Does Damage in area and increase the Threat...(OVER TIME) ~ Improved Earth's blessing (lvl 40) - Lvl 5 for sure this is TOP defense skill ~ OR you may choose to use the Shield Damage skills but I really dislike the first 3... That mean... THEY ARE USELESS AT ALL Before level 40 the shield damage skills are very ridiculous... I mean... your doing 250 Damage at lvl 30... If you are using the Shield skills you are doing 300!! GREAT IMPROVMENT RIGHT? haha I really think the 3 First skills to shield are useless and who made then are Trolling the Tankers of the game haha ~ But anyway... You can go by '-Shield Strike lvl 1 -Sword Spring lvl 1 -Dragon hook lvl 1' - (lvl 40) Improved Shield strike Lvl 1 or lvl 5 / Here you choose what you want first... - (lvl 50) Improved Sword Spring lvl 1 or lvl 5 / Damage skill at lvl 40 or lvl 50... goes by your wish - (Lvl 30) Back Breaker lvl 1 - to Open Shield Breaker - (lvl 50) Shield breaker - That skill may rules (I still need to see it on action) Pets For the players - As someone said in the forum, it would be nice to say what Pets are the bests to support each kind of knight right? ^^ here it goes As a Tanker Knight you may prefer the Most Agressive and Physical atack Pet to try to help your damage up. So it goes for Boxing Bear or a Morphed Bear (Full Strength) In lvl 34 dealing 310 damage, the pet helps you doing 220 damage its a Boxing Bear full Strength You Shouldn't try up the Vulture pet/Beach Crawler You may wanna try out Morphed Barbarian MALE that have high damage and good damage skills For pets That do Damage prefer the MALE Ones, that have better Appititudes then Females And have Damage skills For pets that gives you Support Prefer the Female Ones, cause they have the Best skills As a DPS you might want a Pet that only helps you kill faster, and you do Damage enough to kill faster by yourself... So by low level you may prefer MALE Archers or Morphed Archers Cause they can have the Frenzy Skill That skill gives you Time by Time a Movement Speed Bonus +20 at lvl 1. (I only know the lvl 1 sorry) Then you can level up and choose up to Spectre or Morphed Spectre FEMALE cause they have the best buffs, they can get your dodge up and make you run faster and make you atack faster. By growing up as a DPS you may want to try out the blue Golem lvl 40 (I don't know his name) ^^ Every pet can be the best, if you level him and got the right skills you wanted... I'll try to always make this guide better ^^ so i'm putting a list of itens that might be nice for Knights Level to Level ~ Here it goes Do you guys know about Item Synthesis?? Nope!? It's a way to use the Dugeon drops named as Shards to Get Better Equipments. From lvl 25 - XX you can do the Indigo Bright Dugeon that gives you the Dreamwalker Shard< You got to Collect Shards then to Make itens on Item Synthesis menu on your inventory The best itens for me so far '- Dreamwalker's Gloves (Physical Atacks UP) - 6 Shards - Dream Walker's Ring (Physical Atacks UP + HP) - 7 Shards - Dreamwalker's Helmet (HP UP) - 9 Shards' And having this 3 parts of the set you may have a Bonus (HP Up + MP Up) This may looks like hard to do... as you need a party to do the dugeon and share the itens... but it is not, as you get lvl 30+ you can solo this dugeon being a Knight DPS or Tanker, The only difference is about the time took for Completing the dugeon. You should use Lvl 30 Potions and then you can solo this dugeon 5 times a Day 22 Shards don't seems like Hard now right? As you can drop 2 by dugeon at maximum Then Doing the Dugeon Named as Vault You can drop Purple/Gold Top itens that will help you improve yourself but, there is always a new set, the one named "Etheral" You can use the Itens you got from Dreamwalker set to make the Etheral's parts using less shards Too. The best things for Etheral Set: ''' -Etheral's helmet (+10 Strength + HP up) - Dreamwalker's Helmet + 10 Ethel Shards -Etheral's Band (+40 Physical atack + HP up) - Dreamwalker's Ring + 8 Ethel Shards -Etheral's glove ( Physical Atack Up + 2% Physical atack dmg) - Dreamwalker's Gloves + 7 Ethel Shards ' If you don't have time or patience to get all the itens, I do recommend you get at least the Glove cause it is Good for Knight as it is good for Rogues. ^^ Hope you take your time, the Etheral's set is harder to get but the dugeon have 3 bosses that means that you can get 6 shards by dugeon at maximum if you have lucky Hope you get there and get all the parts you want. '''Ps :' The things I wrote in this guide I learned by playing I just saw the other dude DPS build... Yep he is good, I never get to lvl 50+ as DPS knight Ps 2: I didn't copy any of this things from anywhere Category:Guides